Maybe
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: She wasn't there when he came back. Character Death.


Summary: She wasn't there when he returned.  
AU- Loki is redeemed or whatever he starts dating Darcy and then Asgard calls for Loki and Thor to return.

Character Death (Darcy Lewis)

Established relationship

* * *

"You know," She began, "Given half a chance I might have fallen in love with you," She smiled sadly as she let her hand trace his cheek, "Now, I guess we'll never know."

Loki opened his mouth to protest but she pressed the tips of her fingers to his lips.

"I know you won't be back, not for me anyway." She let herself chuckle, "Or at the very least I won't be here when you do."

Loki frowned.

"You should go, Thor is getting impatient."

Loki glanced at where Thor was standing his hand holding Jane's tightly, though when he called the Bifrost he would have to let her hand fall.

"I will be back, Darcy Lewis, and I will find you." The Asgardian promised.

Darcy let the God pull her into one last kiss and then stood beside Jane as the two watched their lovers leave them.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Jane asked softly.

"Like you told Thor?" Darcy gave Jane a look.

"I couldn't, he would have stayed and Asgard needs him more."

"Exactly." Darcy said. "Exactly."

* * *

'Excactly.' Darcy thought as she whimpered, curling in on herself as pain bloomed throughout her body, 'Asgard needs them, it would be selfish to keep them here.'

She could hear Jane in the washroom as her and Thor's child reaked havok on her body, but Jane was strong and her child wouldn't kill her in the long run, many women had had children by so called Gods before afterall.

"How are you feeling today, Darcy?" Jane asked softly as she gazed at the woman in the bed.

"Like my body wants to kill me." Darcy said, no sarcasm in her voice.

"Did you take your pill?"

Darcy nodded, "It hasn't kicked in yet."

"Okay." Jane murmured, "I'm going to rest a little, may I join you?"

"Come on, I'm cold anyway, you and Lightning-bug are the only thing keeping my temperature up."

Jane smiled as she curled up with Darcy, who fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Hello, Lightning-bug." Darcy murmured to Jane's stomach, "I'm your aunt Darcy..."

Jane listened with half an ear as Darcy whispered stories to her unborn child, when Darcy's time finally came Jane would hold tight to these memories and tell them to Lightning-bug as they were calling her genderless child, Darcy had said that since Thor didn't know then they shouldn't know until the birth, Jane had allowed Darcy to have this.

"What do you think you should name it when it's born?" Darcy asked, sitting up and looking at Jane.

"I haven't decided yet." Jane said quietly.

Darcy grinned, "You should name it Thora."

Jane laughed, "Thora?"

"Yep, you can say you named her after her father." Darcy explained.

Jane laughed until she was crying and she hugged Darcy tightly, Darcy holding on just as tight. Darcy was beginning to hate Jane's moodswings, one moment she was happy and then she was sad and crying and clinging to Darcy.

"I could name her after you." Jane muttered.

Darcy pulled back with a laugh, "Don't you dare, no kid deserves that."

Jane smiled sadly as Darcy went back to telling Lightning-bug stories.

* * *

Loki grinned excitedly as he and Thor arrived on Earth, it had been a year since they had been able to set foot on the planet and they were excited to see their girls.

They both frowned a little when the girls were not there to greet them, but they must be busy.

The two looked at each other before they were off to find the two women.

Loki arrived at the appartment first and slid in silently, he wandered the residence, looking for Darcy and entered the room that did not have Jane in it, he was surprised to find a baby sleeping calmly in the crib, little fireflies circling above the child as it slept.

"Loki?" Jane's voice inquired.

"Jane." He said. "My brother has a child."

"Yes."

"I see." Loki said as he glanced from the woman to the child she had carried, "He will be here soon."

"I had guessed, seeing as you are here." Jane said as she moved forwards to pick up her waking child.

"Where is Darcy?" Loki asked as he watched her care for the child, wondering if somewhere Darcy was doing the same with his child.

Jane stiffened.

"Jane, where is she?" Loki asked again.

Jane gave him an address.

"Loki?" Jane called before he left, "I'm sorry."

Loki frowned at her words but he was gone as Thor arrived at the door.

* * *

Loki walked down the dark street looking for the address Jane had given him. When he found it he wondered if Jane had been mistaken with the address, surly Darcy could not be here.

Loki swallowed and entered, the gate swinging behind him, he walked searching for Darcy and when he found her he knelt.

Loki felt the wet grass soak his knees as he gazed at the simple headstone that marked where his Darcy was laid to rest. His fingers ghosted over the words that were carved in the stone, he smiled softly, sadly when his fingers met his symbol.

"You knew when we left that you would never see us again, didn't you?" He asked her queitly, "You knew and kept it secret so we would not insist on waiting."

Loki leaned forward and kissed the headstone gently, an angel holding a rose that hid her face as she smelled it rising from the top of the grave marker as he pulled away.

"I would have loved you if I'd had the chance." He whispered, "Now, we'll never know."

Loki stood up and left the grave, a soft spread of frost where he had been, the only clue to his true emotions.

Jane watched Thor hold his child for the first time, his hands almost hiding the child from view. She looked away from Thor when she heard the soft sound from the doorway.

Loki stood there seemingly at a loss of what to do.

"How... How did it happen?" Loki asked quietly.

Thor looked up and over at his brother and frowned.

"Where is Lady Darcy?" He asked, his voice quiet as he did not wish to wake his sleeping child.

Jane stood, "Let me put Lightning-bug in bed and I'll tell you."

When Jane returned she held a single picture frame, which she handed to Loki.

The picture showed Darcy holding Thor's child in one arm, the other thrown over Jane's shoulders as the slighter woman rested in a bed, Darcy was grinning widly.

"That was just after I had Lightning-bug." Jane began, "After that Darcy got a lot weaker than she had been and one day she left and she didn't come back. I found out two days later that she checked herself into a hospital where she died alone."

Thor opened and closed his mouth and Loki didn't look away from the picture.

'I want you to remember me this way, always.' Was written in Darcy's scrawl in the bottom corner.

"They'd already buried her by the the time I arrived." Jane said quietly.

"What did you name the child?" Loki asked, looking up at Jane.

Thor went to say something but Jane beat him to it.

"Thora, Darcy suggested it as a joke, but I... I needed her to be there somewhere, and naming her Darcy would have been cruel not just to the baby, but to you." Jane explained.

Thor wrapped Jane in his arms as she began to cry.

"And Lightning-bug?" Loki asked.

"Darcy's nickname."

"I see." Loki said as he returned his gaze to the picture of Darcy smiling.

Loki smiled sadly and wished he had gotten to say a real goodbye to the person he had loved.

* * *

Okay, explination time, Darcy has a terminal illness, Obviously, they found out too late to do more than pain management and Darcy didn't want to have her friend's last images of her being too weak to do much.

I'm sorry, I was having a really sad moment.


End file.
